


Asgore Dreemurr X Reader

by Barryb338



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: #First fic go easy on me, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Oral Sex, Other, Sex, Sexual Content, genderless reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barryb338/pseuds/Barryb338
Summary: A year after the barrier containing the monsters in Mt. Ebott, the king Asgore Dreemurr and you have begun a relationship; a human in a committed relationship with a goat king build like a bear, what could go wrong?





	

Chapter 1  
You wake up on a large red couch in your apartment, after a few dates you and Asgore decided to move in together, although you had to choose the ground floor on the paranoia that Asgore, being quite big might fall through the floor. You lean forward to get up from the couch, you check your phone for any new messages, nothing except the background of your phone, and it’s you and Asgore smiling as if there’s nothing wrong. Despite being two different species you had always felt something towards him, weather it was his optimistic manner or his passion for gardening you had felt that what you had was special. Finally after a few minutes lying on the couch, you decide to get up and see the man himself.

Chapter 2  
You leave the living room to your bedroom, even though you were dating it always surprised you how massive your shared bed was, you enter the bathroom and brush your teeth, after making sure you didn’t look like you had been sucked up by a tornado, you walk back out to the living room. You hear faint humming coming from the kitchen, as soon as the first notes are audible you recognize the voice and tune immediately. You begin to walk into the kitchen and the smell overwhelms you, you can see Asgore in a apron trying his best to cook some kind of what you can assume to be breakfast, but it’s hard to figure out with the frying pan on fire. “Oh human, good morning, I was trying to make us breakfast, but, I guess that’s not happening” Asgore lightly chuckled, you loved his laugh, the way it made you feel that everything was ok despite what the outside world threw at you both.  
“I have an idea Asgore, how about we go out to eat breakfast, maybe something edible?” you jokingly remark, the both of you laugh, you both put on something other than your pajamas, and leave for breakfast.

Chapter 3  
As you both walk out of your apartment you begin you begin to realize how strange it must be seeing a average sized human, dating a very tall goat king, but you always tried not to let it get to you. After a few minutes walking you both enter a nice café and order breakfast, it’s a slow day, so there’s less people looking your way. After finishing your food you decide to head back to the apartment, suddenly Asgore opens his mouth, “Human, one moment please, when we get back I’d like to talk to you about something important”. You were puzzled about what he had to say, the entire walk back to the apartment felt like an eternity, whenever you tried to ask him about it, he’d reply with the same thing “Not yet, we’ll discuss it when we get back”.  
Finally the both of you reach your apartment; you unlock the door and step inside, as you re-lock the door you notice a look on Asgore’s face, one that combined sorrow and confusion, he walks to the couch and sits down.

Chapter 4  
Worried about him you walk over to him and sit next to him one the couch. You place a hand onto his shoulder and ask him what’s wrong, Asgore was going through a lot, even after all this time since him and Toriel separated he couldn’t completely moved on and be completely content with being with you. Finally after a few seconds Asgore opens his mouth,” I’m sorry human” You’re confused why he’s apologizing, “I don’t know much about human culture, but I can see the looks people give you when you’re with me, that look of disapproval, they can try to hide it but I know what they mean”. Asgore looks down at the floor, and you are looking at him, you see his eyes begin to glisten as if he was getting ready to cry, Asgore almost never got emotional like this and when he did it was the same as today, he wasn’t confident that you’d be happy together. “It’s just that after Toriel left I felt like there was nothing left to live for except to let my fellow monsters see the sun they’ve only dreamed of.

At that moment when the barrier was crushed and I saw the sun that I had to keep going”. Asgore was becoming more emotional and tears began to accumulate in his eyes, “The way you laughed, the way you smiled, when you told me you wanted to be together it was the happiest I had been in a long time, however I can see what the glares are doing to you, so I want you to know that if you want to break things off, I-I understand”.

Chapter 5  
Asgore wiped the tears away from his eyes and refused to even look at you. You slowly raise your hands to both sides of his face and kiss him, “As long as I have you, it doesn’t matter what the glares mean” you reply in a soft tone. Asgore sniffled and began to smile, “R-really? You’d go through all the looks, all the disapproval for me?” .You nod in agreement, Asgore begins to wrap his large arms around you, every time he embraced you it felt like a large pillow that made you feel completely safe. You stay like that for a few seconds and break away, “S-so *ahem* now that’s been settled how about we watch some television” Asgore said trying not to completely dance and cry in joy, you lightly chuckle and grab the remote and turn on the TV.

Chapter 6  
You sit and watch the tv together for hours, it was a marathon day for the MTT Show so you both had plenty to work with. You look at your phone to check the time, it’s 9:30PM, Despite you both being adults you felt compelled to sleep at 9:00, not because it was better for you, but Asgore snores so doing anything else is impossible. You turn off the tv and the both of you head to the bed room, After brushing your teeth and walking to the side of the bed, you felt compelled to do something.  
Sliding into bed you kiss Asgore, but instead of just a kiss and falling asleep, the kiss became more intimate. Asgore pulled you over closer towards him and began to remove the top of your pajamas, you let out a slight moan, felling his large fluffy fingers had always felt nice on your skin, then he removes his hands and removes his shirt and you see his fluffy chest. You didn’t understand why seeing him shirtless always made you feel this way, but you knew that it felt right.

Chapter 7  
He places his hands back onto your body and slowly slides the bottom of your pajamas down your legs and lightly places them on the side of the bed. Almost without hesitation you put your hands on the waist on his pajamas and slowly with his help begin to remove them, The sight of him in nothing but his large boxers made you blush, until you began to date you had no idea there was a way to make clothes fit onto a monster that size, you figured though that someone in the underground possibly sewed them or found them in the old garbage dump. Asgore notices and also blushes slowly his boxers begin to develop a bulge, you place your hands onto his underwear remove it, suddenly the bulge becomes more than you remember, you had only been intimate with the king a few times, but you never quite got the hang of handling his size.  
As your lying on your back on the bed Asgore get’s on top of you, you moonlight in the window is illuminating Asogre’s body, the lighting only makes him more irresistible as if he from a pin-up. You place your hands onto his now fully erect member and begin to move your hands up and down, Asgore lets out a light moan, you could feel his legs shaking to keep up and not topple you. “W-wait human, I want to try something else” Asgore said sheepishly, immediately you felt nervous, it had been a while since you used something other than your hands to pleasure him, especially after when you walked like a newborn learning to walk for the first time after you had sex.

Chapter 8  
Asgore now moves to the side of the bed, his legs hanging off the bed, not giving in to your nervousness you follow, laying on your knees in front of the kings spread legs. It’s there that you get a full view of Asgores member, the moonlight shining on his cock and Asgores blushing face only made the scene even more like something out a romance novel. You place your hands back onto the kings member and begins back to rubbing up and down, you decide to try to move forward knowing well that it was difficult to take his member completely down your throat. You open your mouth and stick out your tongue, and place it on Asgores throbbing cock, you lick up and down back and forth as if it was the tastiest Popsicle you had ever laid eyes on, Asgore was enjoying it to, at least from the sounds of the moans that he made, by that time his legs were shaking like he was going to collapse.  
Slowly you move up to the head of his shaft and being to place it into your mouth, with some effort you made it about halfway onto his member before you had to refrain from moving forward on account of your gag reflex, you had practiced for days to not trigger your gag reflex but even after it all you only made half an inch of progress on his member. Deciding that it would have to do you begin your head up and down onto Asgores shaft, as you move up and down the room, even the world becomes smaller and now it’s just you, Asgore, and the bedroom, as if the apartment or the outside world wasn’t important at this very moment.

Chapter 9  
As your giving the kings member the guided tour of your mouth, you felt it throb again and notice Asgores legs beginning to squirm, he was getting ready to cum. Wanting to finish the job you are about to move your head up and down much faster, suddenly Asgore places his hand onto your forehead, indicating to stop. “H-human wait a minute please”, in his voice your instinct was right, he really was about to climax, his face was a dead giveaway. “I- if you don’t mind I’d like to try something else”, he waited for you approval to move forward, he was considerate like that, always waiting for approval before making any sort of sexual advance. You nod in agreement, and he leans over to his side of the large bed opening his dresser, there you see in his hands exactly what he meant by move forward, it was a container of lube.

Noticing the container your face turned a crimson red, immediately your mind comes to the memory of when you and Asgore became comfortable enough to discuss the aspect of sexual intimacy between you and him. Your mind wanders aimlessly, even though you had been imitate a few times it was always a shock to your system that here was the king of the monsters ready to become intimate. Finally your mind comes back to the present and Asgores just finished completely lubricating his member, combined with his large member, the moonlight, and the glistening lubrication it felt like he’d hit a triple combo right to your heart. Asgore leans closer to you and now his member is on top of your stomach, from your perspective it looked that his member was the same length from your thighs to the lower part of your ribcage, the visible knot didn’t help. However quickly you both realized a problem, with him being on top of you if he looses his footing or his grip he could hurt you, or even crush you, although death by fluffy chest seemed less unnerving to you.

Chapter 10  
“Human, I’m afraid this won’t work” Asgore said almost in a sad tone of voice, he had been looking forward to this, but you knew he was right, with the excessive lubrication he put on, it would make the bed sheets slippery and might make him accidentally force himself in you. It was a unnerving thought, an experience you both didn’t won’t to go though, then quickly thinking you say in the best seductive voice you can muster, “H-how about I be on top?”. Asgore looked somewhat surprised, at your proposal, but realized it was the better option for your problem. You both switch positions, now he is on his back on the bed, you however are tying to climb on top of him, you thought it would be easy but nobody taught how to rock climb a mountain of fluff.

Finally after a small chuckle you feel Asgores hands on your waist and he puts you on his stomach, it was an unusual site, a large man such as Asgore being on bottom, he did loose some weight and became more muscular, but from your perspective if felt like you were above the world. You then slide farther down his body until you can feel his lubricated member press against your lower back, it was no turning back now, slowly an attempt to see Asgore beg, you begin to grind up and down on his member. Asgore was trying to contain his moans by covering his mouth with his hands, but the message was clear, he was enjoying every minute of this. After teasing him for a few seconds, he finally says the words you’ve been waiting to hear, “P-please human”.

Chapter 11  
Slowly you begin to position his member towards the entrance of your ass, despite the excessive lube, Asgore did a good job with the lubrication, and slowly you feel it sliding into your body, every little movement of it slowly entering your body felt like a rush. Asgore was feeling it too, with every second his moans overcame him and now he was lightly biting down on his finger to try to contain himself. Finally you feel it stop suddenly; it had gone as far as it could, at first you were disappointed about how you couldn’t fit it all, but then as you begin to get ready to move your foot brushes up against Asgores knot, and then it hit you, you had just taken more than the last time. Pride begins to overcome you, and then you realize that it was time to focus, you wait a few seconds to adjust to it’s size inside of you, and begin to move gingerly up and down.

You look down, Asgore was blushing almost as hard as you were and instead of covering his mouth with his hands, they were sprawled out on the bed, it was your time now, time to take control. You begin to move up and down, every few seconds you would move your hips back and fourth for that extra touch, and judging by the kings face it was working perfectly, After a few seconds you decide to move slightly faster, the lube helped a lot more than you though it would considering the size of the member it was used on. Suddenly Asgore moves backward closer to the bed post, to where the large amounts of pillows were to get more comfortable. Noticing the look on his face indicating he was more comfortable you increase your speed, something Asgore despite his new found comfort was not expecting, it surprised you how much stamina the king had keeping up with you, but you didn’t complain, you wanted this moment to last a life time.

Chapter 12  
Asgore asks you to stop; you slowly come to a halt, while still having you on top he moves further towards the bed post now his back is against it. “Now, I feel more comfortable”, Content you begin to resume your speed, now you combine moving up and down and slowly swinging your hips back and fourth, the king was in perfect bliss. You realized why he moved, so you could move closer to him, you feel his throbbing member begin to twitch, he was close, suddenly he puts his hands on your waist and begins to thrust his hips to the rhythm of your bounces, not wanting to be outdone, you slowly increase your speed and he followed, now it was to the point of bouncing. Bounce, bounce, bounce, like bouncy ball rolling down a flight of stairs. At this point the both of you were working in sync with each other, providing each other with shock wave after shock wave of pleasure , Asgore begins to muster enough air to speak, “H-human, I-I’m going to-“ before he could finish you kiss him, “M-me too” you whisper.

Seconds after saying it, the both of you achieved climax, it was a sight to see the bed was soaked, and both of your bodies felt like they were ready to collapse. Asgore musters enough energy to help you remove his member out of your body, *Pop* his cock leaves your anus and out comes the remnants, you never felt sure how to feel about a cream pie, but now you had experienced one. It was an interesting sight,seeing the amount of cum and lube that left your body. Slowly Asgore moves forward to a normal resting position on the bed, and you followed lying on his stomach. Neither of you cared about the mess you made, it would be handled tomorrow.

Epilogue  
The next day, you open your eyes to see the king soundly sleeping with a tender smile on his face, you kiss him on the cheek and he opens his eyes. “Good morning sleepyhead” you say in an attempt to sound less like a groaning mess, “Good morning” he replies back. You both get out of bed, Asgore helps you walk around the apartment, considering your legs are completely like jelly after last night, you both help around the room washing the sheets, cleaning off any mess on your bodies, cleaning anything that fell off the dressers, and brushing your teeth. You both get dressed after you start to feel normal feeling in your lower body again and head out. You both decide to go to the café from yesterday, you didn’t even realize what time it was until you got inside the café, 12:48, lunch time, as you both sit down the occasional looks came and gone. After your meal you get ready to pay for it all, when the waiter sticks out his hand.

“Oh, you don’t have to worry about that, that man paid for it for you” before leaving to attend to another couple. The both of you are surprised; it wasn’t common for this to happen. Before he left the waiter pointed in a direction towards the booth across from you, it was a man wearing a red flannel and khakis drinking from a coffee mug staring down at his phone. You approach the man and say thank you, and head back to you and Asgores apartment. The first few steps you were curious how much did the man pay, so you look at the receipt and at the bottom of the receipt you see a note, “Have a nice lunch- Denton”. The name rings a bell but shaking it off you hold Asgores hand back to the apartment.  
The End


End file.
